A night to remember
by Crazybird101
Summary: It's Grimlock's and Swoop's bonding night. Pre-war. AU. Warnings are inside.


Me: The idea just hit me. I personally love Grimlock/Swoop. But they're aren't enough fics for this pairing!

Grimlock: Crazybird101 do not own Fall of Cybertron! Me Grimlock SMASH flamers!

WARNING: SMUT (LITTLE DETAILED), OOCNESS, AU

NOTE: SET WAY BEFORE A SACRIFICE WORTH NOTHING.

XoX

Grimlock hushed the young flier before gently removing the last piece of his armor. Grimlock could tell that he was very nervous about this. But tonight was the night that they merge their sparks together as one. Grimlock was already naked on the berth, and had just finished stripping Swoop. Grimlock had to bite back a laugh at how slim and fragile Swoop's body looked without all of that armor on him.

"G-Grimlock?" Swoop asked nervously, shivering a bit from the cold.

"Hm?" Grimlock purred in his audio.

"Did you lock the door?"

"Yes." Grimlock purred.

"But do you have to turn off all the lights?" Swoop then whined, only able to see the blue glow of his mate's optics.

Grimlock smiled. "I want this to be special love. And I know how nervous you are about this." Grimlock said softly, running his thumb down Swoop's right arm. Swoop's optics dimmed in defeat. Grimlock grinned before gently pressing his lips against Swoop's in a loving kiss. Swoop closed his optics and moaned softly in the kiss as Grimlock gently guided him down on his back.

Swoop sudden snapped his optics online when he felt something hard and stiff poke his bare abdomen. He blushed madly before looking up at Grimlock, who was blushing with embarrassment.

"S-sorry." Grimlock chuckled.

Swoop did nothing but smile lovingly at Grimlock before wrapping his bare, slim legs around Grimlock's bare waist. Grimlock groaned softly before gripping his lover's thighs roughly. Swoop felt his entire frame warm up from the excitement before letting out a quiet yelp, not wanting the others outside to hear. Unable to handle it anymore, Grimlock kissed Swoop before finally entering the mech. The larger, and older, autobot grunted at the tightness of his port. It was so tight. So untouched...

Swoop started to pant from the extreme pain and pleasure he was receiving from Grimlock's large cord trying to squeeze it's way in his port. He suddenly cried out in surprise and pain when he felt Grimlock's fingers dig into his tighs as he inched deeper into the port.

"G-Grimlock!" the young flier cried, mixed with pleasure and pain.

Grimlock groaned when he finally pulled out of the mech's now leaking port before ramming back in. Swoop cried, having never felt such pleasure before. Energon tears leaked down the mech's cheeks, only to have Grimlock lapping the tears off his face.

"G-Grimlock?" Swoop panted.

Grimlock grunted, "W-what is it?"

Swoop grinned, "L-let's take this to the extreme. Please?"

Grimlock felt chills run up his back when he felt Swoop nibble on his neck before guiding one of his large servos lower...

_**Ha! Ha! Didn't I say that it would be little detailed? You guys can imagine what happens next if you want to. But now for an important message from our Soundwave.**_

_**Soundwave: I would like to dedicate this song for my long time friend and secret crush, Starscream. *Starts playing I found you by The Wanted***_

_**Times up Soundwave. Now lets return to the story. **_

Swoop shrieked as overload overtook him and Grimlock once the spark merging was finally complete. Grimlock fell beside Swoop, panting and exhausted from the extreme love making they had. Swoop laid his helm on Grimlock's firm chassis and immediately fell into recharge. Grimlock wrapped his arm around Swoop's waist protectively and fell into a deep recharge.

XoX

Grimlock woke up from recharge as rays of sunlight leaked in the room. Grimlock looked at the berth and frowned when he saw how bad of a mess he made last night, especially on Swoop. He noticed that the flier was slowly waking up from recharge as well. The young mech opened his optics and smiled when he noticed Grimlock. Grimlock smiled back before gently stroking his cheek with his thumb.

"Did I hurt you last night?" Grimlock whispered, remembering how Swoop screamed as he pounded his port and aft hard.

Swoop smiled sleepily, "A little. But I'll live."

Grimlock smiled softly before lowering his head and nuzzling Swoop's neck lovingly, nibbling it. Swoop purred, stroking Grimlock's leg with his own.

"Someone's excited this morning." Swoop purred in his audio.

Grimlock shivered. "You have no idea my love." he growled softly before clutching Swoop's thighs greedily. Swoop purred in response, nuzzling Grimlock's bare neck like he did last night. "Grimlock..." Swoop moaned before wrapping his arms around his neck once Grimlock positioned himself above Swoop once more.

Grimlock took his slim legs and wrapped them around his waist before pressing his lips against Swoop's in a deep, passionate, kiss.

Just then the door to their quarters slid open and standing there was Slug, Sludge, and Snarl. Slug stood their with wide optics, Snarl fainted, and Sludge's jaw dropped. Swoop's face immediately blazed with shock and embarrassment, letting go of Grimlock and hiding under the covers. Grimlock growled, "What do you three want?"

"We wanted to know what caused all of that noise last night." Slug replied with a slight smirk.

Grimlock groaned in reply.

End.


End file.
